L'indignazione di Liliana
L'indignazione di Liliana (Liliana's Indignation) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 20 aprile 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Liliana Vess e Jace Beleren. Racconto precedente: Vecchie e nuove promesse Prefazione L’ultima volta che l’abbiamo incontrata, Liliana Vess aveva ricevuto un ospite indesiderato: il Planeswalker Jace Beleren. Jace era alla ricerca di Sorin Markov e ha cercato di convincere Liliana ad accompagnarlo al Maniero Markov. Dopo che lei si è rifiutata, lui si è avventurato da solo. Ciò che ha trovato lo ha portato alla costa di Nephalia. Liliana, nel frattempo, deve gestire i propri problemi... Storia La pioggia era battente contro le finestre. Un lampo di luce illuminò le nude pareti di pietra e un paio di cadaveri che si trascinavano. Il rombo di un tuono seguì un istante dopo. Ci siamo quasi. Bene. Aveva bisogno dei fulmini e la tempesta corrispondeva al suo umore. Si sedette su una sedia di pietra con un alto schienale, pensierosa. Come siamo giunti a questo punto? Ogni cammino che percorreva verso la libertà sembrava solo portarla a ulteriori vicoli ciechi da cui fuggire. Aveva stretto patti demoniaci per apparire senza età, diventare immortale, al costo di una misera anima che, comunque, utilizzava raramente. Il suo respiro non conteneva più umidità, invisibile anche nelle notti fredde come questa. I demoni sono però dei severi padroni e si ritrovò presto ad adoperarsi per sovvertire i propri patti, uccidere i suoi demoni... e ottenere sia immortalità che libertà. E così... il Velo di Catena. ART (Palude illustrazione di Jonas De Ro) Le stava sussurrando anche in questo momento, dalla tasca nascosta nella quale lo teneva. Grazie al Velo, era riuscita a uccidere due demoni, potenti signori della loro specie. Grazie al Velo, aveva ottenuto il dominio su eserciti di non morti che non si era mai sognata, aveva assediato e conquistato Thraben, la più imponente città di Innistrad, per il solo motivo di poter mettere le proprie mani su uno di questi demoni. Ma il Velo... Non era più in grado di indossare quell'affare sul suo volto e di provare quella sensazione soffice come la seta sulla sua pelle. Detestava il tocco. Ma, ogni volta che tentava di sbarazzarsene, il dolore era insostenibile. L’utilizzo era ancor peggiore. "Liliana", disse una voce. Una voce familiare. Vero? Si alzò in piedi. "Sono impegnata", rispose con voce forte e chiara. "Se sei venuto per tormentarmi di nuovo, ti puoi accomodare". Qualcosa le punse le tempie, una sensazione come di dita che cercano di spingere una porta. "Tormentarti?", rispose la voce. "Non credevo che fosse così doloroso". Ci fu un altro lampo, che illuminò un grande uccello nero appollaiato sul davanzale. Quando l’eco nelle sue orecchie si ridusse, udì una seconda voce, come se fosse proprio dentro il suo orecchio. "Io non ho detto nulla", disse l’uomo corvo. Lei si voltò. Lui si trovava proprio al suo fianco, con la sua chioma bianca, i suoi occhi dorati e le sue eleganti vesti di color nero e oro che appartenevano a un luogo e a un tempo molto diversi. Era... insomma, lei non comprendeva che cosa fosse, una situazione di ignoranza che riusciva a tollerare solo perché non aveva scelta. Era apparso di fronte a lei in gioventù, l’aveva tormentata e l’aveva istruita. L’aveva posta sul cammino che l’aveva portata qui ed era apparso in alcune occasioni per controllarla e guidarla. Per quanto desiderasse lei, lui sarebbe potuto marcire nell’inferno più vicino. "Non sono dell’umore giusto per i giochi di parole", rispose Liliana. "D'accordo", disse la prima voce. Un voce diversa, senza dubbio, piena di tagliente sospetto. "Allora veniamo al punto". Le labbra spettrali dell’uomo corvo non si erano mosse. E lui non aveva un aspetto beffardamente divertito, come era di solito. Sembrava... preoccupato. Oh, al diavolo. Liliana spostò lo sguardo lontano dall’uomo corvo. Strinse il pugno e lo riempì di magia di morte, pronta a scatenarla istantaneamente. "E sia", rispose lei. "Iniziamo da chi sei e cosa ci fai nella mia casa". Un lampo illuminò di nuovo la stanza, nella quale si trovava una figura coperta da un mantello e da un cappuccio. Liliana sentì un formicolio sul capo. "Tu sai chi sono", rispose la voce... da una direzione diversa da quella in cui si trovava quella figura. "Ciò che non sai è ciò che so io". Ancora quella sensazione pungente. Quasi come se... "È meglio che tu faccia qualcosa", disse l’uomo corvo. "Non posso tenerlo fuori dalla tua mente per sempre". In un attimo, la paura si trasformò in furia. "Jace? Sei impazzito? Ti ho quasi ucciso!". "Ci hai quasi provato", rispose la voce. Jace. Era diventata sua amica con un pretesto, aveva puntato sulle sue emozioni, lo aveva manipolato per farlo unire a un'alleanza interplanare del crimine e poi lo aveva detronizzato. Prima che il rapporto si sciogliesse, si era affezionata autenticamente a lui e tradirlo aveva portato alla rottura di un altro trefolo della sua logora umanità. Non che questo fatto l’abbia comunque fermata dal compiere le sue azioni e, comunque, se non l’avesse fatto, sarebbero entrambi morti eroicamente e inutilmente. In ogni caso, poteva comprendere il motivo del suo rancore. Ma non era mai capitato, in nessun momento della loro anormale relazione, che lui la minacciasse. Ora lo poteva vedere, proprio davanti a sé. Ordinò ai suoi servitori zombie di attaccarlo, ma fili di luce li trattennero dalle braccia e dalle gambe e li fecero piombare a terra. Con il solo pensiero ne evocò altri, per sopraffarlo, ma non ci fu alcuna risposta. "Non giungeranno", disse Jace. "Sono tutti legati". Liliana non aveva mai visto Jace sconfitto in una sfida per cui aveva avuto il tempo di prepararsi. "Esci dalla mia casa", gli disse Liliana. "Perché?", chiese Jace. "Sei forse spaventata?". I suoi occhi luccicarono sotto il cappuccio. "Mi auguro davvero che ciò che vedi ti terrorizzi", le disse l’uomo corvo. "Questo comportamento non fa parte di lui". "Sì", disse Liliana a Jace. “Questo comportamento non fa parte di te. Non sono sicura che sia proprio tu". La sensazione che provava alle tempie divenne ancora più forte e udì sussurri di voci. Resistette all’impulso di sforzarsi di udirle, per evitare di offrirgli una via di accesso alla sua mente. Allora la stava davvero attaccando. Basta! Sferrò un colpo con una frustata di magia di morte... intensa a sufficienza da causare agonia. Il proiettile di luce violacea passo attraverso di lui e la sua immagine svanì come una bolla di sapone. "Prima cerchi di nascondermelo", disse lui, da un angolo della stanza. "Ora cerchi di zittirmi. Non puoi nascondere qualcosa di così grande. Non per sempre". "Non so di cosa tu stia parlando", rispose Liliana. "Non so cosa pensi che stia accadendo. Ma ti stai davvero comportando in modo inaccettabile". Si voltò verso di lui, ma, quando continuò a parlare, lui si trovava di nuovo dietro di lei. Lo aveva visto utilizzare le sue illusioni e la sua magia della mente per dissolversi nell’ombra e diventare un fantasma, per impedire ai suoi avversari di individuarlo. Non lo aveva mai fatto con lei e ciò non contava per lei. "La relittopoli", disse lui. "Gli angeli! Ho visto ciò che stanno costruendo. E tu li stai aiutando. Ammettilo!". La pressione sulle tempie diventò un dolore lancinante. "Liliana", disse l’uomo corvo. "Ho investito molto su di te...". "Smettila!", disse Liliana. "Esistono molte relittopoli su Innistrad, ti ho avvisato riguardo agli angeli e sai molto bene che io non aiuterei un angelo neanche per tutto l’oro in Orzhova!". "Non lo faresti per l’oro", rispose lui. "Per il Velo di Catena, per il problema che io non ti aiuterei a risolvere. Hai cercato di impedirmi di vedere ciò che è successo al Maniero Markov. Hai cercato di impedirmi di trovare Sorin. Perché? Temi che io possa dirgli ciò che stai tramando?". "Ho cercato di impedirti di farti uccidere", rispose Liliana. "E, che io sappia, non c’è nulla che io non ti abbia detto riguardo al Maniero Markov". "Non puoi mentirmi", disse Jace. Sembrava che stesse perdendo il filo dei pensieri. “Puoi fare di meglio. Stai... stai indirizzando il mana di un intero mondo in questo... affare... lunare, solo per... per liberarti del Velo di Catena? Ho ragione?". La sua voce giungeva ora da ogni lato della stanza e la sua figura incappucciata si muoveva ogni volta che lei sbatteva le palpebre. A un certo momento, ce n’erano due, poi diventarono tre. Questo piccolo spettacolo sarebbe stato abbastanza scocciante anche se lei avesse realmente commesso le azioni che riteneva lui. Considerando quelle false accuse, la situazione era davvero esasperante. "Giorni fa hai bussato alla mia porta chiedendo aiuto, Jace", disse lei. "Ora invece ti ripresenti per accusarmi?". "Non puoi avere alcun segreto con me", rispose lui, con un tono di minaccia che si faceva strada nella sua voce. "Ho solo bisogno di tempo". "Non so che cosa tu abbia mai trovato in lui", le disse l’uomo corvo, con il volto estremamente vicino al suo. "Per lui non sei altro che un rompicapo da risolvere. E lui non è nulla per te. Ti ho forse interpretata male?". "Di qualsiasi cosa tu mi stia accusando", disse Liliana, "esci dall’ombra e vieni a dirmelo in faccia. Non è ciò che credi". "Come potresti mai sapere tu ciò che credo io?", scattò Jace. "E perché mai dovrei fidarmi di ciò che dici? Non hai fatto altro che mentirmi, non mi hai portato nulla se non dolore". La testa pulsò. "Sta oltrepassando le tue difese", sibilò l’uomo corvo. "Fai qualcosa!". Una delle immagini di Jace mosse di scatto la testa verso l’uomo corvo e spalancò gli occhi. "Chi...". Allora riesci a vederlo! Non ebbe il tempo di fermarsi su quella rivelazione, poiché ne seguì subito un’altra. Liliana sorrise. E io riesco a vedere te. Scagliò un proiettile contro Jace, il vero Jace, che si piegò in due dal dolore. Gli altri due Jace svanirono. "Ora si ragiona...", iniziò a dire lei. Ma la pressione sulle sue tempie iniziò di nuovo. Dannato sciocco. Scatenò un’altra ondata di energia da necromante contro di lui. Lui urlò dal dolore e cadde a terra... Poi sollevò il capo, con gli occhi brillanti e il volto contorto. ART (Liliana's Indignation di Shadows over Innistrad) "Dimmi ciò che ho bisogno di sapere", disse lui sollevandosi in piedi. "Parlami della relittopoli". "Ti sta ponendo delle domande ingannevoli, apposta per portare in superficie alcuni pensieri della tua mente", disse l’uomo corvo. Sorrise. "Un sotterfugio classico per un telepate". Quello spavaldo bastardo aveva ragione. Quando Jace cercò di entrare a forza nella sua mente, la vista di Liliana si annebbiò. "Fermati", disse lei. "Se anche fossi a conoscenza di qualcosa riguardo a una relittopoli, i tuoi stratagemmi non funzionerebbero con me". Scagliò un altro proiettile portatore di agonia attraverso di lui, poi un altro, ma lui continuò i suoi attacchi. Cadde, si rialzò, cadde di nuovo... e questa volta riuscì a rimettersi in ginocchio prima che lei lo colpisse un’altra volta. "Dimmelo", ringhiò. La pelle di lei aveva iniziato a bruciare e le cicatrici demoniache splendevano di fiamma color viola. E il Velo... oh, il Velo voleva aiutarla. Creò alcuni sperduti rigagnoli di energia necromantica e li unì in un potente flusso. Liliana faticò a tenerlo a bada, faticò a impedirgli di ucciderlo istantaneamente. "Smettila!", disse lei. "Non riesco a controllare...". Jace stava ora urlando, con gli occhi ancora brillanti, e i suoi assalti mentali si intensificavano all’aumentare del dolore. "Devi... solo... dirmelo!". Il contraccolpo ebbe inizio, l’agonia pervase Liliana quando il Velo di Catena richiese il suo tributo. Il sangue iniziò a fluire dalle sue cicatrici. Strinse i denti. Aveva provato più dolore... per esempio quando le erano state create le cicatrici. Sarebbe sopravvissuta. Non poteva dire lo stesso per Jace. "Ha quasi fatto breccia", disse l’uomo corvo. "Uccidilo". "Non dirmi ciò che devo fare!", urlò... a entrambi, al Velo di Catena, alla luna, al mondo e alla morte. "Smettila!". "Dovrai uccidermi", ansimò Jace, con le lacrime che uscivano da brillanti occhi disumani. La vista di Liliana iniziò a vacillare. "Fallo", disse l’uomo corvo. "Jace, non ti voglio più ferire!". Le parole riecheggiarono contro la pietra, il battere forte nella sua testa terminò e, per un momento, non si udì alcun suono se non il rombo del tuono e il tamburellare della pioggia. L’uomo corvo sospirò di disprezzo e scomparve in un fruscio di piume. Il bagliore negli occhi di Jace svanì e lui guardo verso di lei, verso l’alto, smorto e sudato, improvvisamente molto vulnerabile e molto giovane. "Ancora?", disse Jace. La sua voce era rauca. "Sei pronta a dirmi la verità? Tu mi devi...". "Non ti devo alcuna risposta", lo interruppe Liliana. "Me ne devi qualcuna, senza dubbio". Quella frase, almeno, le fece capire che aveva a che fare con il vero Jace. Chi altri avrebbe l’ardore di risponderle a tono invece di affrontare la realtà della situazione? "Che cosa mi hai fatto?", le chiese, con il respiro ancora in pesanti sussulti. "Sento la morte dentro di me". "Quella è l’idea". Fece quasi un sorriso, poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono e si sollevò a fatica. "Stai sanguinando!", disse lui. "Vero". Un’autentica preoccupazione, istanti dopo aver tentato di intrufolarsi nella sua mente come se mettesse una mano in un barattolo di caramelle. "Dovremmo...". "No", rispose lei. "Dimmi che cosa sta succedendo". Alla fine, alcuni zombie si affacciarono ed entrarono nella stanza. Non erano i suoi esemplari più freschi. Questi erano quelli a brandelli che aveva utilizzato come sentinelle... nella sua azione, Jace li aveva probabilmente dimenticati. Li fece mettere tra sé e Jace, ma non li lanciò all’attacco. Non ancora. "Davvero non lo sai?". Gli zombie lo afferrarono per le braccia e per le gambe. Lui non oppose resistenza. "Jace", disse lei a denti stretti. "Spiegami. Subito". "Sono andato al Maniero Markov", rispose lui. "Era... ribaltato, le rocce fluttuavano ovunque, i vampiri erano imprigionati nelle pareti. Tutto così. Capito? Ho trovato un libro. È un libro affascinante. Lei stava studiando...". "Chi?". Ci fu un lampo e Liliana vide il libro alla cintura di lui. Era un oggetto grande e decorato, con una rilegatura insolita. Non le sarebbe dispiaciuto dargli una lettura attenta... a meno che non fosse il motivo per cui Jace si stava comportando in quel modo. ART (Tamiyo's Journal di Shadows over Innistrad) "I lunantropi! Lei... conosci i lunantropi? Affascinante, un libro affascinante. Ha studiato la luna... la luna e i suoi effetti. Le maree, i lupi mannari, gli angeli. Tutto è collegato! Quelle strane pietre nella campagna... non le hai toccate, vero? Non toccarle. Semplicemente... non toccarle. Indicano tutte nella stessa direzione e c’era un... un... indicano tutte verso qualcosa, voglio dire. Non come la punta di una bussola. Un luogo". "Dove?". Ci fu il boato di un tuono. "Parallasse!", disse Jace, guardando verso la finestra, come se la tempesta gli avesse dato una risposta. "Questa è la parola, grazie". "Quale luogo?". "Nephil... Neph... Nephalia", balbettò. "Una relittopoli, sulla costa. Voglio dire, sono su tutte le coste. Ovviamente. Attratto. Sì, attratto. Sono stato attratto proprio a questa. È là che ho visto". "Che cosa hai visto?". "La luna!", rispose lui. Lanciò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra e sollevò un sopracciglio. La luna era nascosta dalle nuvole cariche di pioggia, ma la sua posizione era evidente. "Non quella luna", aggiunse lui. "L’altra luna. Invisibile... ma ho visto... non importa. Gli angeli le volavano attorno. Anche gli zombie. Voglio dire, erano gli angeli a volare. Stavano... ehm, gli zombie... stavano costruendo una qualche enorme struttura in pietra, gli angeli volavano in cielo, io ho pensato... ho pensato... dato che hai cercato di impedirmi di andare al Maniero Markov... e so quanto tu sia preoccupata del Velo. Abbastanza da tentare qualcosa di davvero... folle". La fissò, con gli occhi improvvisamente limpidi. "È pieno di fantasmi", disse lui. "Anime. Vorresti sbarazzarti dei fantasmi, ma tenere per te il loro potere. Se c’è una cosa che si sa di questo luogo, sono i fantasmi...". La gola di Liliana si strinse e, per un momento, pensò che lui avesse davvero letto la sua mente. Poi lui fece uno scatto di lato con la testa, in una direzione in cui non c’era nulla tranne uno zombie silenzioso. "Taci!", sibilò. "Geist, d’accordo! A chi interessa?". "Chi...". "Non importa!", rispose lui. "Questi affari di pietra ridirigono tutto questo mana e fluisce tutto in direzione del centro di questa relittopoli e gli zombie la stanno costruendo e gli angeli stanno impazzendo e tu odi gli angeli e tu potresti... potresti aver bisogno di molto mana. Per sbarazzarti del Velo di Catena o per modificarlo in qualche modo. Tutto ha senso. Vero?". "No", rispose lei. "Non ha alcun senso e tu hai perso il senno". Era un po’ parte di Jace, farsi sopraffare da un mistero particolarmente allettante. Ma, indipendentemente da quanto si immergesse, riusciva sempre a mantenere un certo controllo... di se stesso e dei suoi poteri, se non proprio della situazione. La volta che lo aveva visto perdere il controllo, si era ridotto in un blocco mentale che aveva richiesto mezzo anno e la morte di un amico per risvegliarlo. Jace era un potente telepate. Se fosse impazzito, l'avrebbe trascinata con sé. E non solo lei. "Non fare esperimenti con il Velo", disse lui. "Non farlo. Troppe voci. Troppe anime. Non sai ciò che potresti scatenare". ”Io...”. "Dimmi che non farai alcun esperimento con il Velo". Si inginocchiò di fianco a lui e cercò di attirare la sua attenzione. Non voleva toccarlo. Era, in effetti, spaventata da lui. Gli sollevò comunque il mento, forzandolo a guardare verso di lei. Lui sbatté le palpebre e sussultò. "Jace", gli disse con voce tranquilla. "Che cosa ti è successo?". "Nulla", rispose lui. "Tutto. Nulla è successo. Tutto era già così". Jace cercò di spostare la testa, ma lei lo teneva bloccato e fisso su di sé. Liliana osservò occhi che non erano esattamente gli occhi che conosceva. "Davvero non è opera tua?", chiese lui. "No, non lo è". "Oh, grazie al cielo", rispose lui. Crollò in avanti e gli zombie lo lasciarono andare. Liliana appoggiò delicatamente la testa di lui nel proprio grembo, passò le dita fra i suoi capelli e si mise a riflettere. Doveva tenerlo con lei. Doveva portarlo da un guaritore o forse da un mago dei geist... da qualcuno, da chiunque in grado di sbrogliare qualsiasi matassa si fosse formata nella sua mente. Lui non sarebbe stato al sicuro e neanche lei. "Hai bisogno di riposare", gli disse lei. "Un po’ di tempo per pensare. E un bagno, se mi permetti". Lui spinse via le mani di lei dalla sua testa e si mise seduto. Lei appoggiò le mani su quelle di lui, sul pavimento in pietra, tentando di ancorarlo. Tentando di tenerlo con lei. "Non ho tempo...", disse lui. "Se non è opera tua...". "Non è da te partire in quarta per un semplice presentimento", rispose Liliana. Mantieni la sua mente concentrata. Tienilo qui. "Conosco molte persone in questo posto. Ho accesso a risorse che tu non hai a disposizione. Se questa relittopoli che hai visto ha un legame con ciò che sta succedendo agli angeli, lo scopriremo". "'Il pastore si ribella contro il suo gregge'", disse Jace. Si riferiva ad Avacyn. Avacyn si era ribellata contro la sua specie, aveva scatenato una violenza e una crudeltà che sembravano sorprendere tutti tranne Liliana. "Lo hai letto nel tuo libro?", chiese Liliana. Jace la guardò, con occhi di nuovo concentrati. Tirò indietro una mano e afferrò il libro che teneva alla cintura. "Tu non hai il diritto di leggerlo". "Io non voglio...", disse Liliana e poi decise di essere onesta. "Non lo farò". "Devo andare a Thraben", disse lui. "Che cosa?". "Thraben", ripeté. "La cattedrale si trova là, vero? Laggiù troverò Avacyn". "Non puoi andare semplicemente da Avacyn e pretendere risposte", disse Liliana. "Soprattutto non ora. Ti ucciderebbe". E non sono sicura che si sbaglierebbe, a questo punto. Quel freddo calcolo pungeva ancora e Liliana trovò un po’ di conforto. "Thraben", disse lui con fermezza. "Sei già stata laggiù?". "Sì". Ci sono stata, l’ho vista e l’ho saccheggiata con il mio esercito di zombie. Non era intenzionata a tornarci. "Vuoi...". "No", rispose lei. "Non verrò con te. Jace, sii ragionevole. Rimani qui. Ci dedicheremo alle nostre ricerche. Scopriremo ciò che sta accadendo". "Noi", ripeté Jace. Si alzò in piedi a fatica, incombendo su di lei proprio nel momento in cui un lampo lo illuminò e un tuono fece tremare la stanza. Gli concesse quella posizione. "Io e te non siamo un noi", le disse. "Tu stai cercando di tenermi qui". Lei si alzò, armoniosamente, e lo guardò negli occhi. "Hai ragione", gli rispose. "Sto cercando di tenerti qui. Il motivo è che hai bisogno di aiuto e io voglio aiutarti". "Tu vuoi aiutarmi", disse lui, "ma solo se rimango con te. Solo se è vantaggioso. Mi sembra un ottimo riassunto, vero?". Avrebbe sopportato poco di più. La sua mano destra brillò di energia necromantica, aspra e dal colore bianco-viola. "In questo momento", disse lei, "ciò che è più vantaggioso fare per me è ucciderti e smettere di preoccuparmi del tipo di violenza che subiresti per aver accusato un arcangelo impazzito". Lui si fece vicino, le afferrò un polso... le aveva mai preso un polso in quel modo? ... e puntò il suo palmo brillante al proprio petto. "Fallo", le rispose. La sua voce era rauca e selvaggia. Non sarebbe l’azione peggiore compiuta da lei. Porre fine alla minaccia. Porre fine all’incertezza. A parti invertite, lei poteva contare sul fatto che lui avrebbe almeno considerato la possibilità. "Hai mai avuto un animale domestico quando eri un bambino?", gli chiese. "Un topo o qualcosa di simile?". La mano continuava a crepitare di necromanzia trattenuta con attenzione. "Io... io non mi ricordo di quando ero bambino. Non molto in ogni caso". Osservò la mano di lei con una confusione quasi da ragazzo. "Pe... perché?". "Fammi divertire", gli rispose lei. "Devi per forza esserti preso cura di un animale a un certo punto". "C’era... un cane", disse lui. "In Ovitzia. La nutrivo con ciò che avanzava. Le grattavo la testa quando si avvicinava". "Che cosa è successo a quel cane?". "Un giorno sono tornato a casa e lei era...". Si interruppe, deglutì e sbatté le palpebre. "Perché me lo stai chiedendo?". "Come ti sei sentito?". "Triste", rispose lui. "In realtà, mi sono sentito a pezzi, per un po’. Ma... l’ho superata, ovviamente". "Perché?". "Perché... perché sapevo da sempre che sarebbe andata in quel modo. Non ci pensavo, ma lo sapevo. Io... Lili, perché?". "Perché è proprio come mi sentirò io quando sarai morto, idiota", rispose lei. "Triste. Per un po’. E poi mi passerà. Perché sapevo da sempre che sarebbe andata in quel modo. Quindi non contare troppo sulle mie buone intenzioni nei tuoi confronti. Uno di questi giorni potrai scoprire che non sosterranno più il tuo peso". Lui le lasciò andare il polso e fece un passo indietro. "Probabilmente morirò a Thraben", rispose lui. "Ti chiedo scusa in anticipo. Ma qualcuno deve scoprire ciò che sta accadendo". Jace si voltò e si allontanò. Lei lo osservò mentre se ne andava, poi sbirciò dalla finestra rigata dalla pioggia e vide la sua forma incappucciata scivolare tra le ombre all’esterno del maniero. "Signora", disse una voce stridula dalle scale. Il suo nome era Gared. Con la sua schiena gobba e i suoi occhi dalle dimensioni diverse, era un omuncolo decisamente impressionante. ART (Behind the Scenes di Shadows over Innistrad) Si voltò, cercando di non apparire colta di sorpresa. "Da quanto tempo stai osservando?". "Oh, da un po’", gracchiò la figura tozza, battendosi un dito sull’orbita destra congestionata. "È ciò che faccio la maggior parte del tempo". "Quindi potrebbe averti letto la mente?". "Oh, no, Signora. Non ce l’ho. Il Padrone dice così, per lo meno". Rise in modo sciocco. "D’accordo", disse Liliana. "È giunto il momento?". "Il Padrone richiede la tua presenza alla torre", rispose Gared, oscillando la testa. "La tempesta è al massimo. Ha bisogno dell’Oggetto". Liliana sbuffò. Gared si voltò e procedette a passo lento verso le scale. "Vorrei che lo chiamassi con il suo nome", disse lei. "Padron Dierk è un uomo di conoscenza", disse Gared. "Desidera rimanere distaccato dalla, ah, poeticità della situazione. Che cosa incatena? Che cosa copre con un velo? Tu? Loro?". "Taci", disse Liliana. Ma lo seguì. "Sì, Signora", rispose Gared, senza particolare rispetto. "Questo è il resto di ciò che faccio qui". Liliana seguì la figura traballante fino alle scale dell’alta torre. Tirò fuori il Velo di Catena dalla tasca e osservò verso la finestra, pensando a Jace, non sapendo se dovesse preoccuparsi per lui o temerlo. Su un ramo, una figura di corvo gracchiò la sua disapprovazione. Il lampo illuminò, il tuono rombò e il corvo svanì. Liliana si incamminò verso l'alto, nell’oscurità. ART (Crow of Dark Tidings di Shadows over Innistrad) Categoria:Pubblicazione Web